gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair
GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair '''(aka ''Gundam Dynames'', ''Dynames Repair'', ''Dynames'''), is a reconstructed version of the original GN-002 Gundam Dynames. The unit was briefly piloted by Lockon Stratos in the A wakening of the Trailblazer. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Dynames Repair is the reconstructed and upgraded variant of GN-002 Gundam Dynames. Celestial Being (CB) no longer had the financial support it used to, but needed mobile suits (MSs) in the field. To conserve expenses, CB engineers gathered their spare replacement parts of Dynames and created an entirely "new" unit for Lockon Stratos. While still similar to the original unit, there are notable differences. Dynames' aft section originally had a pair of GN verniers to help increase lift and perform evasive maneuvers. CB engineers redeveloped the verniers and added a total of 4 new verniers for improved speed, maneuverability, and flight control. The ''GN Full Shield has been replaced with a new GN Full Shield. The shield's function(s) remains the same as the last, but oddly with reduced defense plating and coverage; the unit has slightly less defense capabilities, but better maneuverability while in combat. Dynames still utilizes its sniper rifle, but it's unclear if there are any enhancements made to the weapon. While the original Dynames utilized a GN Drive, the current version was refitted with a Large GN Condenser for use. At the time, GN-010 Gundam Zabanya was in possession of the GN Drive; as such, all reserve units were fitted with particle storage tanks for black ops missions. It's overall combat efficiency can be enhanced with Trans-Am, but due to its limited particle supply, it's most likely to be used only in emergency situations. Armaments Note: The names below are speculative, based on previous naming conventions, and are subject to change. ;*GN Sniper Rifle :A weapon that resembles the original GN Sniper Rifle. Any upgrades if any is not known at this point. Unlike the original Gundam Dynames, the Repair has the GN Sniper Rifle attached to the rightside of it's GN verniers. ;*GN Full Shield :A weapon that resembles the original GN Full Shield. Any upgrades if any is not known at this point. ;*GN Missile Launcher :A weapon that resembles the original GN Missile Launcher. Any upgrades if any is not known at this point. System Features ;*Trans-Am System ;*Full Shield Defense System :The GN Full Shield is an automatic shielding system that protects Dynames in combat. While the pilot focuses on engaging enemy targets, other targets have the chance to attack Dynames while the pilot is distracted or focused on a specific target(s). The sliding shields would switch in between forward, side, and backwards to efficiently defend Dynames while attacking. Haro have autonomous control over the GN Full Shield to protect the well being of both pilot and Gundam. The system is semi-automatic as the pilot has the ability to switch to manual control if necessary. ;*Sniper Mode :Sniper Mode is a feature when the pilot focuses on sniping and have Haro manage Dynames's peripheral systems. The forward crown would lower and cover the primary optics and a large mono-ocular sensor exposes the at the forehead for enhanced image targeting. As the pilot focus on sniping enemy units, Haro would take overall control of Dynames to evade and respond to the pilot's voice commands for tactical maneuvers and/or system adjustments/calibrations. History Allelujah Haptism and Soma Peries were being chased and attacked by ELS assimilated machines while in Mongolia, part of former HRL. For unexplained reasions, GN-010 Gundam Zabanya couldn't be deployed for this mission. Lockon had to sortie with Dynames instead. Eventually, Lockon managed to catch Allelujah in time and snipes the assimilated ELS machines. In the aftermath, Lockon transports them back to Celestial Being's ship, the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 Kai. While the ultimate fate of Dynames is unknown, it's presumed the Gundam was eventually mothballed and kept in storage as part of Celestial Being's collection. Picture Gallery Gundam Dynames Repair Teaser Screenshot Trailer.png|GN-002RE - Gundam Dynames Repair - Teaser Trailer Screenshot Gundam Dynames Repair Teaser Screenshot Trailer1.jpg|GN-002RE - Gundam Dynames Repair - Teaser Trailer Screenshot Gundam Dynames gn-002re.png|Gundam 00I: 2314 - GN-002RE - Gundam Dynames Repair 00MAOTT15.jpg|GN-002RE Gn-002re-fullshield.jpg Dynames Repair.png Dynames Repair 2.png GN-002RE - Gundam Dynames Repair - Action.jpg|GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair - In action Gunpla Articles & References External Links *GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair on MAHQ.net Category:Anno Domini mobile suits